gwen_stefanifandomcom-20200214-history
Hollaback Girl
"Hollaback Girl" is a song recorded by American singer Gwen Stefani for her debut solo studio album, Love. Angel. Music. Baby. (2004). As part of Stefani's vision of creating "a silly dance record",1 "Hollaback Girl" is a hip hop song that draws influence from 1980s hip hop and dance music. The song was written by Stefani, Pharrell Williams and Chad Hugo, supposedly as a response to Courtney Love's statement that Stefani was a "cheerleader" in an interview with Seventeen magazine.2 The song was released as the album's third single on March 15, 2005, and was one of the year's most popular songs, peaking inside the top 10 on the majority of the charts it entered. It reached number one in Australia and the United States, where it became the first digital download to sell one million copies. "Hollaback Girl" received several award nominations, including Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Record of the Year at the 48th Grammy Awards, but lost in both categories. The single divided pop music critics, with some praising its minimalistic production and others declaring it embarrassing; men's magazine Maxim called it the "Most Annoying Song Ever". In the United States, it topped the Billboard Hot 100 for four weeks and was ranked at number two on the Year-End Hot 100. The recording topped the charts in Australia and reached the top ten in several other countries, including Ireland, Italy, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. It has since been certified platinum in United States by the RIAA, and in Australia by ARIA. A music video representing Stefani as a cheerleader at a California high school was released on March 21, 2005, and was directed by Paul Hunter. The visual received four nominations at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards, and ultimately won for Best Choreography. The singer has performed "Hollaback Girl" on numerous occasions, including on all three of her concert tours, and on several televised appearances. Stefani had worked with The Neptunes (Pharrell Williams and Chad Hugo) during the early stages of writing songs, including "Hollaback Girl", for her debut solo album Love. Angel. Music. Baby.; however, a case of writer's block resulted in reportedly uninspired collaborations.3 As the album neared completion, Stefani regained her confidence and booked another session with The Neptunes. Stefani flew to New York City to meet up with Williams, and after finishing two songs within a week, Stefani ended the session early and prepared to return home. A few minutes later, Williams called her back into the studio to write another song. Stefani said, "I was tired. I wanted to go home, but he was like, 'Don't leave yet.'"4 When she returned to the studio, Williams began to play Stefani his first solo album, and she became envious.3 Excited by his material, she decided to write another song with Williams, despite her opinion that the album already contained far too many tracks.4 To search for inspiration, Stefani and Williams had a lengthy discussion in which Stefani said that she had yet to write a song about her intentions for pursuing a solo career. She remarked how the album was missing an "attitude song", and she recalled a derogatory comment that grunge musician Courtney Love had made about her in an interview with Seventeen magazine: "Being famous is just like being in high school. But I'm not interested in being the cheerleader. I'm not interested in being Gwen Stefani. She's the cheerleader, and I'm out in the smoker shed."56 Stefani responded to Love's comments in the March 2005 issue of the NME: "Y'know someone one time called me a cheerleader, negatively, and I've never been a cheerleader. So I was, like, 'OK, fuck you. You want me to be a cheerleader? Well, I will be one then. And I'll rule the whole world, just you watch me.'"6 Stefani believed that some of the fans of No Doubt would be upset with her solo effort, commenting, "They were probably like, 'Why is she doing this record? She's going to ruin everything'."3 She revealed that she too did not know why she was recording a solo album. For the remainder of the evening, Stefani and Williams incorporated this inspiration into the lyrics that eventually became "Hollaback Girl". The two decided that Stefani did not have to have an answer for her intentions and that the choices she made were based on what she felt was wrong or right.3 On its creation, Stefani said, "To me, it is the freshest attitude song I've heard in so long." Williams was pleased with the song, commenting, "Gwen is like the girl in high school who just had her own style."4 Because Stefani never disclosed the song title's meaning, reviewers came up with various interpretations. In a satirical, line-by-line analysis of the song's lyrics, OC Weekly critic Greg Stacy humorously speculated that "Gwen is apparently the captain of the cheerleader squad; she is the girl who 'hollas' the chants, not one of the girls who simply 'hollas' them back".7 The most commonly accepted meaning is that a "hollaback girl" responds positively to the "catcalls" or hollers of men, but it might mean to Stefani that she would rather take the initiative and "step it up". Category:Songs